Take A Risk
by blooddancer101
Summary: The new girl is having trouble adjusting to forks. A loving werewolf comforts her. Jacob Black x Own character
1. Chapter 1

In 1790 a great vampire lord saved a pregnant woman from being burned at the streak after being accused of being a witch. In return the woman promised that her unborn daughter would be his bride when she reached the age of twenty. He did not want to agree to this agreement but the woman would not take no for an answer. So when the woman s daughter Alley reached the age of twenty they were married and not long after, Hamona was born. Hamona aged like a normal human but processed super speed and strength. She stopped aging at 17 and kept herself hidden from humans for years. Until one winter a riot broke out and the humans found out what she and her father were. They were chased out of their home land and travel the world for a new home. However no matter where they went, they were not welcome and chased out of town. During one of the chases, Hamona fell and hit her head. The wound healed but she lost all her memory.

Now Hamona walks the halls of Forks High School like a ghost as no one seemed to like her. On the outside she looked calm and untouched by the people around her, but on the inside she was dying for some kind soul to give her a chance. For someone to maybe give her a feeling she has been searching for her entire life or at least as far back as she can remember, a reason to exist. She makes her way out of the school and into the parking towards her bike. (OOC: Not a motorcycle. A regular bike.) She looks around as she gets on her bike. She feels like she is being watched by someone but can t see who.

Jacob watched her as she headed towards her back; normally he wouldn't be any where near the school if it hadn't been for what few friends he had there. He preferred the reservation school. It was a lot easier to fit in and not feel like an outsider. He had met Hamona once or twice, she just most likely doesn't remember the few times they had bumped into each other. He was curious about her; she seemed to be like him in a new place, quiet and trying to hide from prying eyes who would want to tease her and what not. He knew how she felt. And hopefully he could get her attention soon. Only because he really wanted to see what her personality was like. He snorted; he was definitely like a wolf. Curious about whatever it is they don t understand, he watched her get on her back before heading home. So waited for one of his friends before making his way in to town. If he was lucky he would run into her again, since it was Friday and that s usually when he saw her shopping for whatever it was she needed.

Hamona looks at the sky a moment before heading into town to get some food. She stops and parks her bike as she decides to walk through town. She sees Jacob and his friends, she goes into the grocery store and gets the food she needs. She pays from her things quietly ignoring the eyes of the people who did not understand her. Hamona puts her food in her bike s basket and quickly gets on her bike wanting to get away. A tear goes down her face as she feels so alone in this town. She starts heading back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob watched her while she shopped, he could sense that she was upset but really couldn't figure out why, telling his friends he would be back a moment he went after her, not wanting to miss his only chance to talk to her, He barely had enough time to grab the handle bars of her bike, nearly getting ran over in the process by her bike as she had been going. "Whoa there speed racer…" he teased slightly before frowning as he spotted the tears. "Well was just going to say hi. Now I am going to say why are you crying?"

Hamona looks at him and says, "I don't fit in in this town. Everyone stares at me like I am some kind of alien." She looks in his kind eyes a moment and asks, "What are you doing here, Jacob Black?" She remembers his name now that she has looked into those warm eyes. She looks away as she could feel eyes on them.

He snorted slightly as he leaned down to watch her, crossing his arms over the bars of her bike. "Really? And here I thought I was the out cast." He teased slightly trying to get her to smile as he lightly reached over to brush the tear off her face "Your just unique. I like it… don't let the others get to you." He arched a brow before shrugging. "Was shopping… and kind of hoping to see you again. Yea it's weird. But to me you're definitely interesting you seem very nice."

Hamona looks at him as he wipes her tear away and she could feel the warmth of his touch. She thinks, _"Man he is so warm...."_ She says with a kind shy smile, "Well looks like your hopes got an answer." She looks at her groceries and says, "Um I got to get my groceries put away. Um maybe we could hang out later?" She looks at him waiting for his answer calmly.

He glanced back to where his friends where at before looking back at her. "Well why don't I come with you ? I mean, really wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a pretty lady like you go home by yourself with out some sort of escort.. '' he leaned up, waving to his friends to let them know he would meet up with them later "Not doing anything anyways. everyone thinks we are just gonna get in a bunch of trouble.''

Hamona looks at his friends a moment and says, "Okay but I have to hurry." She takes off taking a shortcut through the forest to her apartment in the forest. She stops and gets her food put away before they get to warm. She looks outside as she wanted to see if he kept up with her okay.

he blinked before laughing slightly as he took off after her, easily keeping pace with the bike. it took them a bit but after a while they made it to her apartment, he was waiting outside for her once she was done putting the food up "Hmm that was a fun workout.. we should do it again next time.."


	3. Chapter 3

Hamona comes out and locks her door again before looking at him. She says, "Well looks like I have the day freed up now. What would you like to do?" She was still nervous as she stands next to him. Her blond hair was flowing in the wind as she looks at him.

He smiled. "That is totally up to you Hamona. I am not picky..." he leaned against the fence as he looked to her. "What do you even do for fun ? I am sure you have something.. like hiking, swimming.. maybe seeing a movie or even shopping?"

Hamona smiles some and says, "I love to run. That is why I moved to this apartment." She loves to feel the wind around her body as she runs through the trees. She thinks about things a minute and says, "We can go see a movie if you want. I kind of just go with the flow of things."

He smiled."Same here.. just do whatever comes to mind. '' he stretched slightly before looking over at her. ''Running is definitely good but what kind of movie would you like to see? There are plenty out.. horror, action.. even a little romance or two."

Hamona smiles and says, "I like action movies the most." She was surprised that they had so much in common with each other. She asks, "Why were you hoping to see me again, if you don't mind me asking? I mean we have only bumped into each other three times since I moved here."

He smiled as he shrugged "You are different from everyone else.. and frankly i sensed you could need a friend.'' He shrugged as he nudged her. "Your not a charity case okay. I like you and that's the truth. Action.. hm mm come on lets go see what kind of action movies they have out."

Hamona smiles and says, "I was just making sure Jacob. You don't know with guys these days." She relaxes a bit more around him as though she was getting use to him being around her. She says as her body seems less tense now, "Okay."

He snorted. "Yeah I have seen plenty of the other guys do that.. Say what the girls wanna hear and blah.. Me I tell the truth..." He smiled as he headed into the town with her.. "You don't have to pay none.. I will pay for your ticket.. and maybe we can get some pizza later if your dad don't mind you staying out a little late."

Hamona saddens at the mention of her father and looks down some. She says, "My mother and father are dead. I live by myself so it really don't matter what time I get home." She wipes a tear away as it tries to go down her cheek. She then looks at him calmly.

He frowned then sighed as he reached over and pulled her close to give her a hug. "Sorry , I didn't mean to upset you.'' He stopped for a bit as he looked down at her and eyed the little tear track that she tried rub away.. ''Well then how about after the movie we order a pizza and take it back to your place? You know we can talk.. you can ask me whatever you want and I suppose we can do something else.''


	4. Chapter 4

Hamona was caught off guard as he reached over and pulled her close to give her a hug. She says to him, "Okay but I should not keep you from your friends." She was not use to being held or hugged by anyone. She did not mind though. She gently places her head on his shoulder.

He laughed as he shook his head. "Nah, they will be fine, besides it just gives them more things to tease me about. He grinned as he nudged her slightly. "Wow you never been hugged before? Hmmm I get the feeling I have a lot of things to show you." He shook his head lightly. "This is definitely going to be fun."

Hamona looks at him and says, "I have never been hugged before or at least as far as I can remember." She sighs some and continues to walk towards town. She was not use to this sort of thing at all. Therefore, she did not know what to think right now.

He grinned. "Well let me know if I embarrass you too much." He definitely liked her more now. She was quirky and funny, and he just figured out some more things to show her. Just a few things that she should enjoy, as they got closer to the movie theatre he slowed down as he scanned the posters of the movies that where out. "Hmm we have… ninja movies or blowing up building movies… which do you prefer?"

Hamona looks at the movie posters and says, "The ninja movies always have better graphics and action. The blowing up building movies are getting predictable…" She looks at him with a smile. A person at the ticket booth stares at her and she blushes some not knowing why people stared at her.

He grinned. "True.. I think they do need to get more ideas.. all right , ninja it is." He studied her as she blushed before glancing at the guy in the ticket booth before looking back at her. Smiling, leaning forward to speak in her ear. "You know they stare cause your really pretty.. don't take it as a bad thing." He teased as he bought two tickets for them. "Alright then come on , movie should start in a few minutes anyways."

Hamona blushes more and says, "Okay." She takes his hand and guides him into the theater and finds them a seat at the top. She then sits down next to him to be comfortable. She looks at him a moment unsure if this was real or if this was a dream.

Jacob had only tried to keep her from feeling like an outsider. But he did tell the truth on why most of the guys out there did stare at her.. the other people however could be jealous of her. he didn't know. However at least he made her feel better. Allowing him to be pulled by the hand by her he smiled as he sat down next to her and relaxed in the seat. Glancing at her as he caught her staring at him. "Hmm what? Do I have a bug on my face or something?"

She turns away looking at the screen as the previews start to play and says, "No there is no bug on your face Jacob." She gets comfy in her seat and smiles some as the movie starts.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob grinned. "Good, just checking because you were staring…" He teased before settling down in the seat, glad he actually took a day off for him and now his newfound friend. They were silent for the entire movie, he could not help but smile every time she jumped or got a little bit excited when something would happen that had a lot of action in it. Especially when the ninja's seemed like they came out of nowhere. When the movie was over, he stretched, rubbing his slightly sore back before smiling at her. "That was definitely a good movie… wonder how they get all those guys to learn those ninja moves."

Hamona says, "Yeah that was a good movie." She stands up as she hears a boom sound like someone had fallen and hit the floor like a rock. She goes down to the third row and help a young kid get up after hitting the floor so hard. She helps him get back to his friends.

He blinked before shaking his head. "Ha-ha wonder if he was laughing too hard to make himself fall out of his seat." He smiled as he waited for her before walking next to her. Rubbing his stomach slightly, "Definitely need food… so what kind of pizza do you want?"

Hamona smiles and says, "No he was accidentally tripped while other people were trying to get out." She walks to the exit with him and says, "I like pepperoni and sausage pizza." She looks at the sky a moment once; they are outside as her eyes adjusted to the change of light. She says, "It is going to rain soon Jacob." A few seconds after saying that, the sky lets loose a downpour.

Jacob looked up before blinking and laughing as sure enough it began to rain. "Wow how did you do that?" He looked to her and smiled as he shrugged "Sorry I don't have an umbrella. If I had known it would rain I would have brought one." He glanced around before picking up one of the free newspapers out of the stands they had out there and handed it to her. "You can use that to keep from getting wet.. and if you have a phone at your place we can order it there…"

Hamona looks at him and says handing the newspapers back to him, "I don't mind getting wet." She thinks out the idea about ordering at her place and says, "That is probably the best thing to do." She starts running back to her place in a rush of speed and makes sure Jacob could still see the path to her house.

He laughed before running after her, easily dodging anything that was in his way, he caught up easily to her before tugging her to a stop and picked her up , and swinging her around onto his back. "Too slow chicka.. hold on tight." He grinned as he held onto her legs around his waist before taking off at his full speed. He was quicker then anyone he knew of and that's because of what he was. But at least with his speed no one would really think about it other then that he was really fast and think he was on some track team or something.


	6. Chapter 6

Hamona looks at him as he put her on his back. She holds onto him and smiles as his body heat went into her body. She thinks, "Man even in the rain, he is so warm. What is he? A werewolf or something…" She smiles some when they get to her apartment and she gets off his back to unlock the door.

He smiled as he let her off his back before shrugging slightly to loosen his stiff muscles. "Oh that was a fun run…too bad we got really wet." He teased as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hamona lets him in the apartment and grabs him towel to help him dry off a bit. She then goes to the phone and orders them their pizza after asking if he wanted a different kind of pizza than her. She then goes and changes out of her wet clothes. She changes into a t-shirt and shorts. They were going to deliver it to her house.

He smiled as he dried his hair. "Same pizza as you is fine Hamona. I am not picky about my food." He hummed slightly as he finished drying off, his clothes where already mostly dry so he wouldn't worry about that as he looked around her house. "Looks good here. You sure do make it homey…let me know how much the pizza is going to be so I can give them the right amount." He studied the many books and movies she had. Smiling to himself. "Do you like to read?"

Hamona nods and says, "I love to read. I buy at least four new books a week. What I love to read about are werewolves and vampires" She smiles some as she turns on her radio out of habit and her favorite song is on. She softly sings along.

"If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breath you into my heart  
And I pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And though my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob smiled, glancing up as his ears picked her voice up on her singing. Smiling even more he went back to viewing her books. "Really now…so your a paranormal nut or something huh?" He thought it was funny that she seemed to be interested in both werewolves and vampires. It is only funny because she had one right in her room. Well one of the things that she was interested in.

Hamona looks at him and says, "Well I am not nuts about them but I like strange things. I think I always have." She looks at him as she sees him smiling a little like something is funny. She asks, "Is something funny to you Jacob?" She sits down on her couch and watches him as he looks over all her books that she had out in her living room.

He looked up before shrugging. "No. I just think its nice that you like things like that. Do you think they are real?" He went over and sat down next to her before relaxing and leaning back. Well real in some ways I suppose would be the question…"

Hamona looks at the ceiling a moment and says, "Well I think so. But if one exists so does the other. And the world does not need that." She gets up when the door bell rings and she pays for the pizza before setting it down on the table. She gets out the paper plates and forks. She gets herself two pieces and asks him, "How many slices do you want?"

He smiled before shaking his head. "I said I was going to pay for you know. Stubborn…" He teased before getting the paper plate. "Two or three. Depends if I am still hungry after two. Ah well how would you know... I mean the world could need and not need a lot of things…"

Hamona looks at him as she gets him his slices of pizza and says, "Because if there were vampires around people who figured that out would want to live forever." She gives him his pizza and sits down next to him. She slowly eats her food as she waits for his response.

He snorted. "True…its funny to know how people are a bit afraid to live a full healthy life and would rather live an extremely long boring life." He shrugged as he took a bite out of his pizza slice before looking to her. "What about werewolves? What if they were real?"

Hamona looks at him and says after swallowing her food, "I know that most werewolves protect humans so I say that would be really cool." She finishes her food and gets up to get a drink of water. She then throws her paper plate away and puts her dirty fork in the sink.

He laughed before shaking his head as he took a few more bites of his pizza before speaking again. "You're the first I think that has ever said that. Everyone else usually say if they are real they would hunt them down and take their fur." He shrugged. He was not fond of that idea. So he was glad that Hamona thought his people were cool. "That and I had one person tell me she would try and grab one as her own personal pet. I thought that was interesting. What would you do if you owned a werewolf?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hamona looks at him and thinks about this one for a moment. She says, "If I were to own one, I would probably have him or her protect me and keep me warm at night." She sits down by her DVD collection and looks for her Queen Of the Damned movie.

He arched a brow before laughing as he got down with her to help her look for whatever movie she wanted. "Really now.. hmmm so you like fur balls in your bed?" He teased, lightly bumping her a little as he pulled out a couple of movies.. "Hmm lots of vampire movies.. do you have all the were movies though? I got plenty and I have books too if you would like to read them."

She says, "Only a few werewolf movies. The movies portray them as monsters. But they are not monsters. They are protectors of humans." He looked over at her and smiled. "True. But the movies are still good… there are movies that portray fairies as evil as well too but they really aren't." Jacob teased. "You know, my family has many stories and tales about such creatures…"

Hamona looks at him and says, "They are many stories about how such creature act. but humans do not tell much truth in their stories." She finds her movie in and turns on her TV after turning her radio off. She jumps like crazy as it starts to thunder and some lightning.

Jacob smiles again. "True…and what do you mean humans?" He teased again wanting to make her smile. "We are all human…" He watched her jump from the thunder and lightening before giving her a light smile as he reached for her. "Come here…you got the movie in so we can sit down and relax. Don't worry about that storm…" He nudged her to the couch before turning the lights off so they could enjoy the movie. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her close just in case she needed someone to hug when the thunder or lightening scared her.

Hamona looks at him as he pretty much was holding her to him as the movie started up. She says, "There is a difference. People who murder other people just for kicks are not human." She cuddles up to him as the thunder gets louder scaring her and putting her on edge. The movie starts up and she turns up the volume so they could hear the main actor talking.

He nodded as he draped an arm over her allowing her to cuddle up to him as much as possible. "Your right… guess I need to learn a few more terms on the word human." He smiled as he glanced at the TV then back at her, lightly rubbing her arm to help her relax and distract her from the storm. Slowly relaxing as he glanced out the window then back to the TV, his people would be fine in a storm like this and frankly, he was not going to leave Hamona alone just yet. He was afraid the storm m might scare her half to death. "Relax… I will not let the storm get you…" 


	9. Chapter 9

Hamona stays cuddled up to him as the storm was scared of the storm and she was cold. She tries to relax as he talks to her but the storm was too loud for her to calm down. As the move goes to a good part, the power goes out, making her groan in frustration. She whispers, "Just when Lestat was going to fight those other vampires."

He blinked before laughing at her groan of frustration. "Yeah and he was going to get the girl." He teased as he rubbed her arms again. Picking the blanket off the couch to lay on her to help her get warm, he knew his body heat would help as well. "Nothing we can do about that but just wait for the storm to settle. I am sure the electricity will be back on soon."

Hamona looks at him as he puts the blanket on her. She says, "I don't mean to be a wimp but I have never liked storms." She looks at the window as and says, "Looks like I am going to be stuck in the house all weekend." She jumps again this time high and quickly cuddles into him trying to hide from the storm.

Jacob smiled, trying not to laugh at her being jumpy as he wrapped both of his arms around her. "Sorry hun I know it's not funny so I don't mean to laugh. And it is ok. Many people are scared of the storms. . I can stay the full weekend if you like. I don't have a job or anything…"

Hamona cuddles into him and closes her eyes as she tries to ignore the storm. She says, "I liked it if you stayed at least if you are sure you are comfortable with it." Every time thunder would boom, she would keep jumping like a scared child. She was not use to someone actually holding her and trying to make her feel safe.

He smiled as he rubbed her back slowly every time she jumped. "I am fine with it Hamona…Trust me. Now if you were a guy I would tell you to man up and get over it." He teased as he lightly brushed her hair from her face. "But your not one of the guys. So I will go easy on you. Hmm you would not happen to have one of those portable gas stoves would you? I think hot chocolate is in order."

Hamona starts to relax a bit as he rubs her back and says, "In the bottom cabinet next to my stove." Her eyes start to show calmness instead of fear and her body was easier to move. She gets up slowly and gets out the little stove for him so he did not have look through her things. She keeps jumping though.

He smiled as he wrapped the blanket around her before picking her up and sitting her on the counter as he picked up the little stove. "Hmm nice. always keep these handy, they are definitely good for days like this." He smiled again as he got the small fire started on it before picking up the kettle to heat up the water. Placing it on the stove, he then followed his nose where he smelled the hot cocoa powder. Finding it easily enough he went and got two mugs smiling over at her. "You know. This reminds me of camping. Have you ever camped out before?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Hamona looks at him and shakes her head a little. She says, "I have not gone camping before but I heard it is fun depending on who you go with. I do like to fish but I issues getting the fish off the hook." She cuddles into the blanket watching him follow his nose. She says, "You are defiantly different Jacob."

He grinned. "I am an Indian hun of course I am different." He teased as he measured out the amounts of the cocoa powder into the mugs. "Ahh it is fun ahh do not worry about the fish. I can easily help you with that." He teased as he waited for the water to boil. "I could take you camping. I know a good spot you may like. It's on the reservation but it's really good to camp." He shrugged before smiling. "Heh and I think my father would enjoy someone else bringing home fish this time."

Hamona looks at him and says, "I would not mind going fishing or camping." She smiles, as she could smell the cocoa in the cups. She jumps as the storm keeps going on like an angry kid. She groans and says, "Shut up you stupid storm."

Jacob looked up and smiled before shaking his head as he poured the hot water into the cups. Stirring them before looking around until he found a small bag of marshmallows. "Ahh if only it was that easy to get a storm to shut up." He teased as he handed her the cup. "Careful it's hot…but at least it will help you stay warm."

Jacob was starting to make Hamona feel normal. She says, "Yes maybe this is what I need to calm my nerves." She slowly takes a drink to calm her nerves a bit. She then gets down and gets her guest room ready so Jacob could sleep when he was ready. When she is done with that, she sits down on the couch.

He smiled. "It always helps. So does herbal tea. I can bring you some." He followed her around, watching her get the guest room ready before following her to the couch and sat down with her to finish his cocoa. "Hmm this is good been a while since I have enjoyed a good cup of this stuff."

Hamona looks at him and says, "Why not it is not that expensive for cocoa." She cuddles up to him as the power comes back on and the clocks start flashing. She smiles and says, "I might be able to set my alarm clock tonight." She stays cuddled up to him and gets the movie playing again, to where they were.

He shrugged and smiled as the lights came back on, letting her get the movie going again he relaxed and rested his arm around her again as she cuddled up close. "Well that's good. And frankly, I just do not ever have the time for it I guess. Always running around errands for my dad. You know and helping out and stuff. I am in the process of rebuilding an old bike too. Gives me something to do." 


	11. Chapter 11

Hamona smiles and stays cuddled up to him as the movie continues. When the movie is over, she is in a deep sleep that not even the storm can wake her up. The blanket wraps around her as she curls into a ball like a cat and presses against his side. She looks so comfortable against his body as his heat warms her body to the core.

He smiled as he glanced down at her, not wanting to disturb her sleep he used the remote to turn the TV off, since the lights where already off he did not have to move, other then to wrap his arms around her and carefully maneuver her a little so he could lay down on the couch with her. Using one of the couch cushions as a pillow. He kept her laying on him, only because she looked peaceful that way and definitely warm, so he just rubbed her back and slowly went to sleep as well.

Hamona wakes up and looks down at the sleeping Jacob. She blushes and quickly gets off him to make breakfast. She makes hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, French toast, and fresh orange juice. She then gets dressed in some warm clothes.

It did not take long for Jacob to wake up after she had. He could smell what she was making and it actually made his stomach growl. Yawning he stretched slowly before opening his eyes. "Hmmm what a way to wake up." He glanced around, noticing it still looked a little gloomy outside but at least it was not raining as harsh as the night before. Getting up he ran a hand through his bed hair before walking bare footed into her kitchen. "Heh sorry you fell asleep during the movie and I didn't want to wake you up."

Hamona looks at him and says, "It's okay Jacob..." She looks outside and smiles some, as she wanted to go out for a run. She did not mind the rain just when it stormed like last night. She sets the table and makes herself a plate of food as she felt like she was starving like crazy.

He smiled. "Your going to make me fat you know that." He teased as he made himself a plate as well before sitting down next to her. "So would you like to go for a run? I know a good place to visit down by the beach." He smiled as he lightly nudged her'' you slept like a rock last night."

Hamona smiles and says while waiting for her big plate of food to cool, "I would love to go for a run. But no picking me up and carrying me this time." She then chows down on her food because of her hunger. (Keep in mind that she is half vampire. She is starting to get her craving for blood.)

He laughed and grinned. "Alright I won't pick you up this time." He waited for his food to cool down as well before chewing down on it. "Hmm oh yeah your going to make me fat with this delicious food." He teased as he cleaned off his plate before getting up to rinse it. "Should wait a bit before running. Do not need you getting sick just after you ate."


	12. Chapter 12

Hamona finishes eating and washes her dirty dishes so she would not have to do them later. She says, "I want to get a workout not carried." She finishes the dishes and looks at herself in her mirror in her room. She jumps when she sees her eyes turn blood red for a second. She thinks, _"What is wrong with me?"_

He grinned. "Well alright then, a work out is what you're going to get, hope you can keep up Hun." He knew she was different, he could smell it off of her right off the bat, and the smell was actually getting a bit stronger every now and then so he figured she was just about to discover something that she was not going to like, or maybe like. Still he would rather be there for her rather than let her do things alone. ''Let me know when you're ready. ''

Hamona jumps more as her eyes stay red the more she looked in the mirror. She says shakily, "On second thought I don't think I am feeling quite myself." She wraps a cloak around her and puts the hood up to hide her eyes from him. She goes out to him and holds in a gasp as when she looked at him, she could see his blood going through his veins. She says, "I think it is best if you go Jacob."

He turned to look at her before arching a brow, she was definitely close. "Not a chance Hun. Now see I am very curious on something, and my nose doesn't lie to me." He moved over to her, pulling her cloak down before she had a chance to protest. "And it's telling me you're changing... did you not know you weren't fully human?"

Hamona looks at him and says with tears forming in her eyes, "No I did not…I have no memory of my parents or my any of my past. I went to a doctor about it and he took x-rays of my head. He told me I must have suffered a serious head injury and I can never regain my memories." She looks at his throat a moment.

He sighed as he wiped her tears away. "Well it's going to be ok, you ain't dying that's for sure.'' He pulled her close and hugged her as he lightly rubbed her back. ''Come on, a good stroll in the forest should give you time to clear your mind. You and I are in the same boat. Nobody warned me about well me you know.''

Hamona tenses up a little as he brought her into a hug. She buries her head into his neck as her body was telling her to feed. She nips at his neck as his blood was very tempting to her and she gently sinks her teeth into his neck. She begins to take blood from him as she figured out he was a werewolf which made her like his blood even more.


	13. Chapter 13

He tensed up, only because it was unexpected before giving a slight groan as he felt her teeth sink it. Holding still as he lifted her up slightly he walked with her so he could sit down, the bite had stung a bit but he didn't mind. If she was hungry she could feed. '' Hmm not so bad, don't know why people are all worried about vamp bites.''

Hamona releases her mouth from his neck and licks his neck to heal it faster. She then looks at Jacob staying in his lap as her eyes go back to normal and says, "Your blood tastes really good." She looks in eyes searching for something; a force seemed to connect her to him. She gets off him and says, "I am sorry about that. I won't do that to you again."

He squirmed slightly when she licked his neck before relaxing as he looked up at her smiling. ''Nah it's all good Hun you can do it whenever you want to... Its better then you going up to some stranger and biting them you know,'' he felt the connection but didn't say much about it. "Are you feeling better?"

Hamona looks at him and says, "I am feeling a little better." She sits down on her couch and looks at the ground thinking about things. She says, "I can't go on the reservation now. The wolf pack would try to kill me for being what I am. And your family won't approve of it." She known this was all true thanks to her drinking his warm blood.

He sighed before shrugging. "It's ok, there are other places we can go camping.'' He smiled as he moved to sit down next to her. ''Besides, you're only half. They can only apply just half the rules to you. You're still human in the other half.''

Hamona cuddles up to him and says, "I have a feeling it is not going to be that simple Jacob." She was glad that he did not mind her being half vampire, she liked being able to be close to him. And feeding just strengthened that desire of closeness from him. She looks in his eyes as though she was still looking for the reason she was being drawn to him.

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to cuddle up as close as she could. ''Yeah I get a feeling about that too. Then again though it may be because they have never come across a Halfling.'' He shrugged before lightly running a hand through her hair as he looked down at her, smiling. ''It will turn out ok, just wait and see.'' He leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. ''Don't worry so much.''

Hamona sighs and stays cuddled up to him as she starts falling back to sleep. Obviously his blood had given her, her fill which made her very tired. She began to dream of seeing Jacob in his wolf form, but she knew that would not happen anytime soon. A few hours later she woke up hungry for blood again. She gets up and paces some as her eyes turn red.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob smiled, watching her sleep before relaxing himself. He was dozing off again just as she had woken up and started to pace, yawning slightly. He smiled, that's the thing about being a wolf was that he ended up sleeping a lot. ''Hmm you okay?" He glanced up to see her before smiling. ''Come here. Seriously you worry over nothing.''

Hamona looks at him with her blood red eyes. She gets back in his lap and says turning his head to get to his neck, "I need to get more blood from you." She leans in and kisses his neck sweetly before gently biting his neck to feed. This time she did it without causing any pain as she fed off his blood.

He held completely still and relaxed as she climbed up onto his lap and turned his head. ''I kind of figured that Hun.'' He closed his eyes giving a soft sigh as he placed his hands on her hips, surprised this time that the bite hadn't hurt at all.

Hamona keeps feeding as she enjoys the taste of his blood. She thinks,_ "It is a good thing his werewolf friends aren't here or I would be killed on the spot."_ She wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his long hair and up and down the back of his neck. She gives a soft moan as she gets her fill and lets go of his neck with her mouth kissing and licking to make it better.

He shifted slightly; trying to get comfortable again as she practically just teased the hell out of him. He looked up at her even as she finished with her fill and healed the bite with another kiss and tease of her mouth. ''Hmm you're worrying again. I can see it on your face.'' He smiled as he held her still as he lightly kissed her. Just a soft brushing of his lips against hers. ''You shouldn't worry so much. You will get wrinkles.''

Hamona looks at him and says, "I do not think I can get wrinkles Jacob." She kisses him back softly and keeps her arms wrapped around him. She then looks in his eyes as her eyes were still blood red. His blood has not settled in her yet. She says, "I cannot seem to get enough of your blood." She nips at his lips gently as she felt like teasing him more.

He groaned again at her nip as he squirmed again, accidentally rubbing up against her slightly before he looked up at her again. ''Hmmm really now. Maybe you just like it so much you can't get enough. '' He teased before smiling. "You know... You could always have animal blood with mine. It should help. That and you could be having such a high craving because you are new at this. Your body is not used to it.''

Hamona smiles and kisses him playfully as she feels him squirm under her. She feels him rubs up against her and she gives a soft moan out of surprise. She says, "But I don't want to go out in those woods to hunt and accidentally hurt a human or one of your pack members." She looks in his warm eyes and smiles some.


End file.
